


God's Destroying Angel

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Blindfolded, Day 24, Gen, Jack Kline Whump, POV Jack Kline, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, You're Not Making Any Sense, because he's iconic, did I reuse an OC?, get ready to scream, if you know who he is, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack is captured by an angel, who tries to break him so that he becomes malleable for Heaven's plans.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	God's Destroying Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020
> 
> No 24. YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE
> 
> Blindfolded

Jack should’ve been able to see through the blindfold. Then why couldn’t he?

Jack turned his head, chains that had him hanging from the ceiling rattling. His feet weren’t touching the floor, and he could feel the way his body moved, what muscles were exerted, and know that this would kill a human given enough time. When they got too tired to hold themselves up they’d suffocate. Jack had seen some bodies like this too. But being a nephilim, this wouldn’t kill him. But it was insanely uncomfortable. He just wished he could see.

Jack sensed Grace circling him.

Of course it was an angel. The angels wanted him. He knew that, though he didn’t know why.

Jack squirmed now, wondering how his captor had been able to make handcuffs that could hold him.

A blade tapped against his wrist, and then clinked against metal.

A smooth male voice spoke, “You’re probably wondering how I can chain you like this. Well, your father — his daddy had a prison made for him, so we just dug up his plans for that, and remade it into cuffs. Do you like them?”

Jack growled, and then questioned, “And what about the blindfold?”

“Ah. That. Magic. It’ll drain some of your power. Up in Heaven we decided we couldn’t work that into the cuffs of course because, well… we need your power. But just dimming your eyes won’t change… other things we need.”

“And what do you need?”

The angel _tsk_ ed a few times.

“So rude. Were you raised by wolves? Oh, that’s right. You’ve been raised by Winchesters.”

“Don’t talk about them!”

There was metal against his face, and before he knew it, his cheek had been cut open. He cried out at the searing pain as blood flowed out over his skin. Not knowing it had been coming, and not knowing anything but sounds and sensations seemed to make the pain worse. Jack wanted to cry. But his dads wouldn’t. They were brave. Jack had to be like them.

“You’re in no position to make demands, Jack. And since you were too inconsiderate to ask, my name’s Nathaniel.”

“Fine. Nathaniel,” Jack began, his voice only quavering only a little bit, “what do you want?”

“Something no one else can give us.”

That wasn’t very specific.

“Problem is, I don’t have the right blade to extract it. Actually, we’re not sure who does. So I could use this blade, try throwing pebbles at a steel wall, or I could think of something else. At least, someone smarter than me could. And they did. So, you’ll be coming with us.”

“Then why chain me up?”

“Well, for this to work, I need to break you first.”

Those words made Jack go cold, and he started pulling himself up, hoping that he’d be able to get a good kick in. He did, but he felt the Grace move aside him, and the force of his kick had him swinging back and forth. That was when the blade impaled him in the back. Nathaniel took it out, and slashed down his spine with it. Jack screamed, and he wasn’t sure he knew how to stop.

Sensing the Grace wasn’t enough. He wanted to see, he _needed_ to see. While he could sense Nathaniel’s energy, he couldn’t see the way he needed to, didn’t know where the blade was coming, whether he was going to be punched, or kicked, or manhandled in some way.

When Nathaniel got to work, it was all over Jack’s body. He used the blade, his fists. It was more pain than Jack had ever been subject to. It wouldn’t kill him. It couldn’t, but how he wanted it to end.

How could he make it end?

Nathaniel stabbed the angel blade through his right pectoral, and Jack’s scream would’ve been louder than any of his other ones if not for the now-damaged lung.

Nathaniel left the blade in, and started twisting it. Jack was shuddering, hardly able to breathe from the pain, and now he did cry.

“So, Jack, are you ready to do what we ask?”

Jack wanted to say yes. Oh, how he wanted to say yes.

But he couldn’t.

Could he?

The blade was twisted more, and his pained breaths hitched, and he started moaning.

He just wanted his dads. He just wanted Sam, and Dean, and Cas. They wouldn’t have let this happen to him if they were here. They would kill Nathaniel, and they would hunt down the others who wanted this to happen to him. And they’d take him home, and keep him safe, and take care of him.

But he was alone with this evil angel, bleeding and bruised, and hanging from the ceiling by chains created with power he didn’t understand.

“N-No,” Jack forced out.

Jack flinched, and breathed heavy, trying to pull back as he felt the blade on his face beneath the blindfold. If it went up just a little it would find his eye, and then there wouldn’t be any need for the blindfold. Two quick jabs and it would become obsolete.

“Are you sure?”

A whimper left him, and he didn’t know what to do. He just knew that now he had to stay as still as possible. If he moved the blade would dig into his already-cut up face.

Before he could think of a response, before he could wonder if he was strong enough to resist, or if giving in was the right thing, pain flashed through his torso, just above his pelvis.

Now he couldn’t stop wailing.

Why did not seeing the blade make it hurt more? And Jack wanted to see, he wanted to look. Even the ability of being able to assess his injuries having been taken from him caused a great deal of fear.

Jack wasn’t human enough to sweat, and didn’t exactly know what sweat was, so that wasn’t a concern of his, but there was so much wetness in his torn apart clothes and on his skin.

The only thing that could make him feel so disgusting was a massive amount of blood.

A hand reached out and grabbed his jaw. Jack whined, and tried to kick, but the blade went in between his legs, stopping him from thinking about doing anything.

“Now?”

Jack didn’t want to say yes. But he didn’t want to say no either.

He couldn’t win.

Nathaniel brought the blade lower and sliced into his thigh.

And Jack tried to not break.

He just wanted the blindfold off.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I having Sins of Heaven withdrawal? Yes.


End file.
